


Found Her

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, My brain forced me to write this down so I could stop thinking about it, Part shitpost, This is based off of that one Tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marie can’t find Callie in Inkopolis one day.





	Found Her

Marie looked once more around Inkopolis square before turning back to Agent 4.

”Four, have you seen Callie? I turned around for one second and she was gone,” Marie said.

Agent 4 shook her head no. Suddenly, the two agents heard someone shouting in the crowd.

”For the last time, bitch, I’m a lesbian! I‘m not trying to steal your boyfriend! He smells like Salmonids anyway!”

”Found her,” Agent 4 deadpanned as Marie sighed.

”I just want one day of peace in this codforsaken city.”


End file.
